Switching devices such as limit switches are well known and frequently used in industry to detect the position of various moving parts of a machine and/or the presence or absence of a particular piece at a predetermined station during a cycle of operation of the machine. A typical limit switch used for such purpose is a plug-in type such as disclosed in U.S. Patent Re. No. 27,016, Basically, such a switch is of a heavy duty variety with substantial current-switching capabilities and is intended primarily to be used on machine tools or in similar demanding applications.
Recent changes have occurred in various electrical codes in the United States as well as in foreign countries which dictate that a single connection between the metal conduit carrying the wires to the switch and the switch housing no longer satisfies the requirements for proper grounding. Thus, it has been found where a particular application requires a light-duty, compact, plug-in type limit switch that compliance with the code grounding requirements becomes difficult to attain and oftentimes causes the installation and servicing of such a switch to be an awkward and frustrating manipulation requiring inordinate dexterity on the part of the installer or service personnel.